1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arcade games, and more particularly to video-mechanical arcade games in which a player controls a mechanical apparatus to achieve goals in the game.
2. Background of the Related Art
Crane-type or "claw machine" arcade games are popular amusement devices often provided in game arcades, stores, or other public places. In these types of games, physical prize objects are placed on a floor within a closed housing and are viewable by a player through transparent glass or the like. Upon the insertion of a coin, the player controls a mechanical claw or other grasping implement with controls such as a joystick, buttons, or toggle switch. Typically, the claw is provided above the prize objects and the player can change the position of the claw over the prizes. The claw is lowered towards the prizes by either a controller such as a computer or the player. The claw is either automatically opened and closed when it reaches the level of the prizes or is opened and closed under the player's control, after which the closed claw is automatically elevated. The claw may or may not have grasped a prize and hold onto the prize as the claw is raised. The controller moves the claw over to a dispensing container and opens the claw, allowing the prize (if any is held) to drop into a dispensing chute and to the player.
The claw pick-up games of the prior art have some distinct disadvantages. The prizes that the operator of a claw-type crane game provides in the game are usually inexpensive items such as small stuffed dolls, rubber items, or containers with small prizes in them. Thus, the operator is usually quite limited in the types of prizes that can be offered, both because of size and cost limitations for those prizes that can be positioned in the limited space of the prize area, and because of the size and other characteristics of prizes that are required for the claw to be able to pick up the prizes. Players thus may grow tired of the game due to lack of variety of available prizes.
In addition, the operator must continually maintain the prize selection in each offered crane game. Thus, for example, if one type of popular prize is continually picked up and dispensed to players, the operator must supervise the prize areas of the games to ensure that at least some of these popular prizes are available to attract additional players. These limitations of prizes in prior art crane games tend to increase maintenance and decrease player involvement, thus leading to less revenue for the game owner.